


Special Training

by ficbear



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bloodplay, Bondage, Cutting, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Knifeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbear/pseuds/ficbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sima Shi places a hand on each of Zhong Hui's shoulders, and pushes the young general down to his knees. "I want to see just how skilled you are at escaping from confinement. For the purposes of this exercise, you'll act as my captive. I'm an enemy general who has captured you in battle, and brought you back to his camp: show me how you would escape."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Training

Zhong Hui struggles against the rope. "Really, is this actually necessary, my lord?"

Raising an eyebrow, Sima Shi secures the last of the knots, fixing Zhong Hui's arms firmly behind his back. "If I've instructed you to do it, then of course it's necessary. Or do you believe I'm in the habit of issuing pointless orders, Shiji?"

"Well, no, my lord, but…"

"Perhaps you're concerned that your special training hasn't prepared you for an exercise like this?"

"What? No." Zhong Hui shakes his head, ceasing his struggle. "No, my lord, I'm quite sure I'll be able to handle whatever trials you have planned for me."

"Excellent." Sima Shi places a hand on each of Zhong Hui's shoulders, and pushes the young general down to his knees. "I want to see just how skilled you are at escaping from confinement. For the purposes of this exercise, you'll act as my captive. I'm an enemy general who has captured you in battle, and brought you back to his camp: show me how you would escape."

"As you wish, my lord." Zhong Hui's lips curl into an arrogant smile, and he begins to carefully test the resistance of each segment of the rope that binds him, checking diligently for the slightest weakness in its structure.

It's amusing to watch him struggle ineffectually against his bonds, but Sima Shi is impatient to move the scenario on. Circling around the kneeling general, he suddenly draws his rapier and grabs a handful of Zhong Hui's hair. "Tell me," he says, yanking the young man's head backwards roughly, "why shouldn't I just kill you here and now?"

"What- I- I…" Zhong Hui stutters, caught off-guard.

"Perhaps I'm not in the mood for taking prisoners today." Sima Shi smiles, brandishing his sword. "So tell me why I shouldn't have you executed like any other useless captive."

"Because," the young man replies in an arch tone, "I'm _far_ too valuable to be killed. I would be worth _much_ more to you alive than dead, my lord."

"Indeed." Sima Shi releases his hold of the captive general's hair, and brings his hand down to cup Zhong Hui's chin. The young man's skin is soft and warm, more like the skin of a sheltered civil officer than that of a soldier. "With a face such as this, it certainly would be a waste to kill you."

"My face? What..?"

"Oh, Shiji. For a genius tactician, you're certainly slow to catch on at times." Sima Shi runs the pad of his thumb along Zhong Hui's lower lip, stroking it lightly. As the young general finally realises his lord's intent, his eyes widen for a moment; then he seems to accept the challenge, and hesitantly darts his tongue out to flick at Sima Shi's thumb. With a smile, the older man moves his hand downwards to grip Zhong Hui's throat.

"Perhaps I should give you to my soldiers as a reward for their hard work. I'm sure that pretty face of yours would make even the most battle-weary of my generals regain his vitality…"

"No!" Zhong Hui protests, looking up at Sima Shi with what seems like genuine hurt in his eyes. "I shouldn't be wasted on common soldiers, my lord! How could coarse brutes like those even understand how to appreciate such a gift? You should-" Zhong Hui falters, pausing for a moment as if his arrogance can't quite carry him through the next part of his indignant speech. Finally he seems to muster all of his confidence and pride, and looks up defiantly at Sima Shi. "You should keep me for yourself, my lord. Surely _you_ are the only one deserving of a rare prize like me?"

"Insolence!" The defiance in the young man's tone sparks a flare of anger in Sima Shi, and he throws his rapier down, driving it into the floor an inch away from Zhong Hui's thigh. The only one who can provoke him like this is Zhong Hui, and the knowledge that the young general can affect him so easily makes Sima Shi's anger burn even hotter. " _I_ will decide what becomes of you, is that clear?"

Zhong Hui's eyes linger on the blade that narrowly missed his flesh, and he lowers his head. "Yes, my lord."

Such a small show of deference isn't enough, though. "Who owns you, Shiji?"

"You do, my lord." Zhong Hui's voice is softer now, less strident.

"Perhaps you need to be reminded of your place." Sima Shi's anger is beginning to subside, but he keeps his tone harsh and threatening. Seizing Zhong Hui by the shoulders, he hauls the young man up to his feet and shoves him back against the wall of the chamber, pinning him in place with the weight of his body. "Perhaps I need to mark you, to refresh your memory."

Zhong Hui is silent, but the slight jerk of his hips at the mention of being marked tells Sima Shi all he needs to know. He grabs hold of the young general's shirt, gathering a handful of the delicate fabric in each fist, and rips it wide open. The smooth, pale skin of Zhong Hui's chest, criss-crossed with the silver lines of old scars, begs to be cut again. There could be no better canvas for Sima Shi's blade.

"Hold still for me." Sima Shi orders, slipping his hand down between them to take the dagger from his belt. He brings it up to Zhong Hui's eye-level, and unsheathes it there, letting the young man's gaze drink in the sight of the blade as each inch is bared. Zhong Hui's eyes widen, his lips part, and there's another gentle buck of those hips. Sima Shi smiles, and lets the flat of the blade rest against Zhong Hui's collarbone, pressing the cool metal lightly against his skin. "Are you frightened, Shiji?"

Zhong Hui looks away. "No, my lord."

"Don't make me ask again." He taps the flat of the blade gently against Zhong Hui's skin as he speaks, his tone low and cold.

"…Yes." The young general looks up at Sima Shi, meeting his gaze with eyes devoid of their usual arrogance. His voice is quiet and slight. "Yes, my lord, I am."

"That's better." Sima Shi says, trailing the point of the dagger down lightly across Zhong Hui's shoulder and down to his chest. Once the blade is resting about an inch above the young man's nipple, Sima Shi applies more pressure, making a long, shallow incision across the left side of Zhong Hui's chest. It always takes Sima Shi's breath away, the ease with which Zhong Hui's skin seems to part for his blade, the eagerness with which that pale flesh yields and gives up its bright red blood for him.

Sima Shi moves his dagger over to the opposite side of his captive's torso, and lays a matching cut across the right side of Zhong Hui's chest. He can feel the young man tensing underneath him, desperately trying to keep still as the blade torments him. "That's right, Shiji," he says, tracing a fingertip across the freshest wound, "be a well-behaved prisoner for me, and perhaps I'll show you leniency."

"Yes, my lord." Zhong Hui nods, and when Sima Shi brings a blood-smeared fingertip up to the young man's lips, he laps at it eagerly.

"Good boy," Sima Shi says, as if he's praising a pet. He dips his finger in the blood seeping down across his captive's chest once more, and brings it up to those hungry lips; again Zhong Hui licks the blood from his skin, lapping gently at his finger until it's clean once more. Sima Shi can feel the young man growing more and more aroused with each sweep of that deft tongue, with each drop of blood that passes his lips. Before long Zhong Hui is straining against his lord's hips, pressing eagerly against him, looking up at Sima Shi with heavy-lidded eyes and parted, blood-stained lips. Bending his head, Sima Shi kisses the young man hard, licking at his lips and tongue greedily, as if he intends to devour him.

After a few moments, Sima Shi breaks the kiss and steps back, looking down at the front of his shirt; sure enough, the wounds on Zhong Hui's chest have left deep red stains arcing across the pale fabric. "Look what you've done, Shiji." He scolds the young man, grabbing a handful of his hair and forcing him to bow his head. "You've sullied my clothes. Do you think I'll stand for that kind of carelessness?"

Zhong Hui is breathing hard as he answers. "No, my lord."

"You've made this mess, so you'll clean it up." Sima Shi pushes his captive down, forcing his lips against the stained fabric, and watches approvingly as the young man begins to lap at it. The heat of Zhong Hui's tongue is palpable through the thin fabric between them, and Sima Shi wastes no time in pushing him to his knees, guiding the young man's mouth across his shirt front and down to his groin.

"Let's put that hungry mouth of yours to use, shall we?" Sima Shi's words are icy cold, and he holds the tip of his dagger firmly against Zhong Hui's throat as he unfastens his trousers. "Make it good – if you bore me, I may just slit your pretty throat."

Sima Shi holds the tip of his cock to the young man's lips, and stifles a groan as Zhong Hui's tongue darts out to lap at it. The kneeling captive licks a wet trail down along the shaft, lapping at Sima Shi's flesh until it glistens with saliva, then working his way back up to the head. The touch of his tongue is maddening, too sweet to resist, and Sima Shi has no patience left; a sharp tug on Zhong Hui's hair conveys the order, and the young man parts his lips immediately, taking as much of Sima Shi's cock into his mouth as he can. It's a beautiful, obscene sight, and Sima Shi can't take his eyes off Zhong Hui's lips as they slide down along his shaft. The young general's mouth is so soft and wet, so insistently tight around his flesh, that Sima Shi can barely suppress a groan each time Zhong Hui moves.

The young man's eyes are closed, and he seems completely absorbed in his task, bobbing his head up and down vigorously as he sucks and licks at his lord's flesh. "Look at me, Shiji." Sima Shi commands, tugging hard on his captive's hair again. Zhong Hui opens his eyes immediately, staring up at the older man with a gaze full of mingled embarrassment and desire. "Good boy. Now, keep your eyes open."

Smiling down at his captive, Sima Shi pushes his head down until the boy's lips are stretched around the base of his shaft and that sweet, wet throat is filled with his cock. He holds Zhong Hui there, keeping their gazes locked together, until he begins to choke around Sima Shi's shaft, and tears begin to well up in the boy's eyes. The tears only provoke Sima Shi further, and he tightens his grip on Zhong Hui's hair, driving a muffled groan from the boy's tormented throat.

"What a whore you are…" Sima Shi pushes Zhong Hui off and shoves him down to the ground, forcing him to kneel with his cheek to the floor and his rear in the air. One hand cups Zhong Hui's ass, squeezing it firmly enough to draw a little moan from the boy, as Sima Shi continues to taunt him. "Look at you, Shiji. Look how eagerly you accept this treatment… "

Sima Shi brings the tip of his blade up to the waist of Zhong Hui's trousers, and carefully slices an opening in the fabric, just large enough for him to grab hold of the two edges of the incision and rip the garment wide open. The sound of tearing cloth seems to excite Zhong Hui, and the boy shivers as his rear is bared to Sima Shi's gaze.

"What would your subordinates say, if they could see you like this?" Sima Shi runs the pad of his thumb across the pucker of the boy's ass, circling the sensitive flesh firmly. "If they could see how hungry you are to be used?"

Zhong Hui's only response is a desperate little whimper.

"Greedy little whore…" Sima Shi laughs, and gives the boy's rear a firm slap. "Tell me how much you want it, and perhaps I'll give you what you need."

"My lord, I…" Zhong Hui murmurs, shaking his head in protest.

"Beg, Shiji." Sima Shi's voice is cold, and the pressure of his thumb, circling and tormenting Zhong Hui's ass, is insistent. ""Beg for it, or I'll leave you here like this, and take my pleasure somewhere else."

"My lord, please…" The boy's pride finally crumbles, and he looks up at Sima Shi with wide, hungry eyes. "Please do it, please use me…"

With a chuckle of satisfaction, Sima Shi stands up and makes his way across to the table. The jewelled box he brings back with him seems to frighten Zhong Hui before he's even seen the contents, and the look of apprehension in the boy's eyes is delicious. Sima Shi opens the box and picks up the heavy bronze phallus from its case, letting his captive take a good, long look at the implement. Zhong Hui gives a faint whimper, his eyes locked on the thick lines of the dildo. The boy seems intimidated but hungry for it, and Sima Shi can't resist teasing him.

"How do you think this will feel as it sinks into you?" He says, his voice soft and low, as he slicks the toy with oil. "Can you take this for me, Shiji?"

Zhong Hui groans as the tip of the dildo presses against his ass. "Y-yes, my lord…"

"Of course you can. An experienced little whore like you could take a lot more than this, I'll bet."

The boy makes an incoherent little noise of protest, but pushes his rear back against the invading toy, squirming and shifting his hips until the head of it is buried inside him. Sima Shi pushes forward, slowly and insistently forcing the dildo into his captive's ass inch by inch, savouring every moan and whimper that falls from Zhong Hui's lips.

"Look at you…" Sima Shi traces a fingertip around the boy's stretched ass, stroking his flesh where it meets the cool metal of the dildo. "You should see yourself, Shiji. You're obscene…"

Zhong Hui whimpers, shaking his head.

"No? What a liar you are, too…" Sima Shi chuckles, and begins to work the toy in and out of the boy's ass, moving it just slightly at first and building up to a more vigorous rhythm. Each thrust of the dildo drives another groan from Zhong Hui, and soon Sima Shi is fucking him hard and fast. "A liar and a whore, aren't you, Shiji?"

"No, no…" The boy's words are half-moaned, and he shakes his head even as he's thrusting his ass back onto the toy, impaling himself hungrily.

"If I hadn't taken you captive, you'd have offered yourself up to me willingly, wouldn't you? Just for the chance to be used like this."

"Please…" Zhong Hui groans, pulling against the ropes that bind his wrists. "My lord, please…"

"Please what, Shiji?" Sima Shi pulls the dildo almost completely out of the boy, teasing the mouth of his ass with the head of it. "Tell me what you want."

Zhong Hui whimpers pathetically, squirming against the toy. "I want you, my lord…"

"You want me to do what? Say exactly what you want, or you'll get nothing."

"I want you to fuck me!" The boy cries out desperately, wriggling in his bonds. "Please, my lord, please fuck me…"

"Good boy." Sima Shi slowly withdraws the toy as sets it aside, lining himself up to take its place immediately. He thrusts forward mercilessly, driving his cock in to the hilt, groaning in satisfaction at how eagerly Zhong Hui's body accepts him.

"Look how easily it slides into you, Shiji…" He murmurs, yanking on the boy's hair. "You've been fucked wide open, haven't you? My greedy little whore…"

The soft heat of Zhong Hui's flesh is exquisite, and each convulsion of his muscles around Sima Shi's shaft wrings a soft groan from the older man. He drives his cock into the boy viciously hard, slamming his hips against Zhong Hui's ass hard enough to knock the breath from him. "Such a hungry little slut, aren't you?" Sima Shi says, suddenly stopping dead and holding still, keeping the tip of his cock just barely inside the boy.

Zhong Hui looks around in confusion, his lips parted and wet. "My lord?"

Sima Shi removes his hands from his captive's waist, and folds his arms. "You want more, do you? Then you're going to have to do the work yourself."

Groaning in frustration, Zhong Hui begins to move his hips, squirming and rocking back and forth until he finds a good rhythm. The sight of him is maddening. So much pale skin, ripped clothes and tight ropes, and that sweet, oil-slicked pink flesh stretched wide around Sima Shi's cock;  all of it pushes his self-control to the limits. He wants nothing more, now, than to fill the boy with his come, to hear Zhong Hui crying out his name and begging for more.

Hauling his captive upright, Sima Shi picks up the dagger from where it lay on the floor, and quickly slices through the ropes around Zhong Hui's arms. "I want you on top of me, Shiji," he says, leaning back to recline on the ground, beckoning to the boy. "Sit astride me and show me how much of a whore you are."

Zhong Hui climbs onto him with surprising eagerness, and in moments the boy has impaled himself on Sima Shi's cock once more. Clinging onto the older man's shoulders, Zhong Hui rides him vigorously, throwing himself into his task with no trace of his usual arrogance and inhibition. His lust is honest and raw now, and he's all the more irresistible to Sima Shi for that. Gripping the boy's waist tightly, Sima Shi drinks in the sight of him; those flushed cheeks and parted lips, the pale skin of his blood-stained chest, the slender fingers curled around Zhong Hui's own cock, stroking it in time with the thrusts of his hips.

"Come for me, Shiji." Sima Shi orders, and the command is all it takes to push Zhong Hui over the edge. Throwing his head back, crying out for his lord, the boy pumps his fist over his cock furiously and climaxes in gasping, whimpering convulsions, until his stomach and fingers are dripping with come. Sima Shi waits until the last shudder of pleasure has rippled through the boy, and then he lets go; digging his nails into Zhong Hui's waist, he fucks him in short, vicious strokes, pummelling his sore flesh hard enough to knock a whimper of pain out of the boy each time Sima Shi's cock slides home. "My wanton little slut…" he groans as his climax sweeps over him, and with one last thrust he drives his cock in to the hilt, burying himself deep inside the boy, until he's spent.

They stay locked together for a few moments, breathing hard and holding tightly to each other. Then, with a flicker of his customary pride, Zhong Hui smiles down at Sima Shi. "See, my lord – _that_ is how I would escape from captivity."

Sima Shi laughs, and reaches up to grip the boy's throat, squeezing lightly. "You haven't escaped, Shiji; I'll never let you."


End file.
